Malgré tout
by audlydou
Summary: UA Alors qu'il se promène dans la rue, une musique s'élève. Intrigué, il s'avance.. Cette rencontre le pertubera à jamais. HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.k. Rowling

Malgré tout

Chapitre 1

La ville est grouillante de gens. Des gens partout, dans les magasin, dans la rue. Des gens de toute grandeur, de tout les style. Des beaux, des laids. De toute manière ils ont tous le même visage. Peu importe leur statut social, leurs passé ou qui ils fréquente, ils ne forment qu'une seule et dense masse de gens.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé me promener quand il pleut à l'extérieur et maman le sait mais je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas refuser d'aller lui chercher quelques petites choses dont elle avait besoin à l'épicerie.

Depuis la mort de papa, on dirait que le sort c'est acharné sur elle. Elle a de la difficulté à voir le bout du chemin et je la comprends. Moi-même je me cache parfois pour pleurer dans le noir le départ de l'homme que j'ai aimé et adoré plus que tout et tous.

Papa nous a quitté depuis un mois et sa mort est pour moi incompréhensible. Il n'avait aucun motif, aucune raison. Il n'a pas été tué dans un accident, ni de vieillesse, ce qui serait absurde puisse qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir quarante-six ans. Papa c'est suicidé.

Il n'a avertit personne, na laisser aucune lette. C'est moi qui la retrouver dans son bureau, une corde à l'entour du cou et une chaise tombée par terre non loin. J'ai été terrorisé. Mon model, la raison de mon existence, mon père, venait de disparaître à jamais.

Si vous avez déjà perdu un membre de votre famille alors vous pouvez me comprendre. Si ce n'est pas le cas alors je crois que vous pouvez très bien imaginer la douleur que cette perte crée. C'est affreux, tout simplement affreux. Une partie de votre cœur explose. Il ne vous reste plus que des souvenirs, heureux, triste, mais d'inoubliables souvenirs. Vous donneriez n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse revenir même si vous savez que c'est impossible. Alors le goût de mourir vous prend à votre tour et vous vous laisser dépérir. C'est le cas de maman. Elle ne va pas bien du tout, elle se laisse mourir à petit feu mais je la guette. J'ai déjà perdu mon père, je ne veut perde ma mère. Je ne pourrais pas y survivre.

Malgré tout je la comprends. Cela faisait près de vingt-six ans qu'ils étaient mariés et l'amour qui les unissait était magique. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour fou. Maman ma même avoué dernièrement qu'elle avait sentit que ce drame allait ce passé, qu'elle ressentait que papa n'allait pas bien. Mais elle n'avait rien fait, elle avait seulement fait taire se murmure dans sa tête puis avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Puis le drame est arrivé. Elle se sent si coupable a présent. Elle aurait voulu agir.

À peine dix minutes de marche et je serais de retour à la maison. Alors je pourrais me changer, enlever ces vêtements humides et lire un bon livre pour me changer les idées. Londres est vraiment une ville sans cesse assiégée par la pluie. J'ai bien fait d'emporter un parapluie.

Puis, alors que pour la millième fois, une personne parmis cette foule me dépasse, une mélodie parvient à mes oreilles. Une douce mélodie, gratter à la guitare par une quelconque personne. C'est plus fort que moi, je dois la voir. Alors je pousse tout c'est gens qui me bloque de la source de mon émerveillement. Les gens ne se fâche pas vraiment, il y sont habitué mais quelque uns grommelles et me pousse a leur tour. Je ne me laisse pas abattre, je dois voir !

Soudain, alors que je mit attendait pas du tout, on me pousse et je me retrouve accroupis sur le trottoir. Je lève les yeux. Il est la. Le guitariste est la devant moi. Assis sur un banc de la vie remplis de graffitis et de dessin quelconque, Cet adolescent fais tâche et en même temps, est totalement a sa place.

Puis sans me regarder il commence à chanter et je sens sa voix vibrer à l'intérieur de moi.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
as what I can't have_

Sa voix est suave, je voudrais l'écouter à jamais. Et il joue merveilleusement bien de la guitare. Et puis je dois avouer qu'il est lui-même sensationnel. Des cheveux brun foncé tirant sur le noir, un aire éloignée dans les yeux, comme si il n'étais plus parmit nous mais dans un monde imaginaire et je ne doute pas qui puisse y être un seul instant. Et c'est yeux, merlin ! Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi beau. Vert émeraude. Une tempête d'émotion semble lui parcourir le regard.

Je me lève puis m'approche pour mieux l'entendre mais la foule me happe à nouveaux et je sent projeté a nouveaux mais cette fois ci, loin de cette beauté et de sa musique. La dernière chose que je vois avant d'être de nouveau mêlé dans la foule est le regard de cet inconnu intensément posé sur moi.

Je me sens fondre. Si sa musique est magique alors son regard est tout simplement hypnotique.

Je me rends compte du gris qui m'entoure et qui me pousse toujours plus loin. Je dois suivre la vague. Mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie alors je lutte pour revenir vers cette fugace illusion du paradis. Car si cette personne n'était pas un ange alors je ne c'est pas ce que c'est. 

Finalement je réussis à me frayer un chemin.

Malgré tous les efforts que j'ai pu dépensé, il est trop tard. Le brun n'est plus là et sa musique a disparu. Le ciel redevient gris. Je n'ai plus qu'à revenir à la maison. J'aurais du m'en douter, la malchance s'acharne toujours sur moi.

Mais foi de Draco Malfoy, pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne laisserais pas tomber. Maintenant j'en suis sur, je le reverrais. J'ai décidé de faire ce que ma mère n'a pas fais, je vais écouter ma conscience.

Jespère que vous avez apprécier. S'il vous plait laissé moi une rewiew pour me dire votre opinion ! Ah et aussi je préfère vous dire, cette fic sera longue, très longue alors aussi bien savoir si vous aimer des le début lol. J'essayerai de publier la suite bientôt (si vous la voulez bien sur …)

Audlydou.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.k. Rowling

Note 1 : Je suis complètement désolé ! J'ai omis la dernière fois de spécifier que le bout ou les mots sont en anglais est en fais tirée d'une chanson de Teddy Geiger et que la chanson est 'For You I Will'… encore désolé pour cet oubli… ! Et puis je vous la conseille vraiment, elle est trop super ! De plus c'est un peu comme sa que je vois la voix de Harry dans cette histoire.

Note 2 : J'ai décidé de publier la suite plutôt que prévu puisse que j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration, alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! ;)

Note 3 : Les réponses au rewiews se trouvent à la fin. Bonne lecture !

Malgré tout

Chapitre 2

Maman me trouve suspicieux, elle me demande chaque jour ou je vais. Mais comment pourrais-je lui expliquer que la raison de mes départs quotidiens depuis une semaine sont dût à un ange que j'ai croisé dans la rue ? Que je ne fais que rêver à lui malgré le fais que je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes ? Que ces yeux verts me poursuivent partout où je vais ? Décidément, je ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait me comprendre.

Alors chaque jour, je sors à l'extérieur, je me promène et je prie pour que le ciel me permettre de le revoir.

Mais comment voulez-vous retrouver une personne dans une ville aussi grande que Londres ? C'est pratiquement peine perdue mais j'ose encore espérer qu'avec de la persévérance et un peu de chance le destin jouera en ma faveur.

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me promener dans un parc non loin du centre ville. Cet endroit me semble parfait pour un musicien. Il y en a d'ailleurs quelques uns aujourd'hui.

De plus ce coin me plait énormément, j'y vient parfois lorsque je veux me retrouver seul a seul ou lorsque la nostalgie des moments passés me dépasse. Ce parc a d'ailleurs accueillit plusieurs des mes larmes. Quel meilleur endroit pour pleurer qu'un remplit d'arbres, d'un petit ruisseau traversé d'un pont et où on ne sent plus le regard de personne sur nous ?

Auparavant j'ignorais que j'étais si fleur bleue. De plus, je ne souhaite pas cela se sache, tout mes amis croit que Draco Malfoy est une personne dénudé de tout sentiment, qui n'à pas de cœur et qui prend plaisir a martyriser les autre. Mais la vérité est que j'ai changé. La mort de papa ma ouvert les yeux sur plusieurs choses. J'essai simplement de garder la même image devant les gens que celle que je projetait jadis.

Le pont m'attire comme un aimant et je m'y dirige. J'adore la vue de cet endroit. Avez-vous déjà regarder l'eau couler sans prendre compte du temps ou de tout se qui vous entoure et laissé vagabondé tranquillement votre esprit au fil de vos pensées ? C'est tout simplement… enivrant.

L'impression d'être enfin calme et serein, je relève finalement la tête et brise se moment magique. L'eau a toujours eu sur moi un effet bénéfique et enchanteur.

Je crois que je ne retirerais rien de cette escapade. Je ne l'ai pas revu.

Il me manque déjà. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois pendant un court moment et pourtant j'en suis totalement dépendant. Si ce garçon serait une drogue alors je voudrais être toxicomane à jamais.

Finalement, légèrement découragé, je quitte le pont. J'aurais peut-être plus de chance demain…

Puis soudain,

BANG !

Je rentre dans quelqu'un. Voila ce que cela fais que d'avoir la tête dans les nuages.

Mais ce 'quelqu'un' n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est _lui_. Le beau guitariste ténébreux, mon ange.

Il est aussi magnifique que l'autre jour. Un jeans troué aux genoux, un t-shirt bleu avec un logo de superman, de vieux souliers. Plusieurs dirait qu'il a l'air d'un garnement, mais à mes yeux, il est parfait. Ces yeux émeraude brillent d'une lueur que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

-Excuse moi, lui dis-je la voix troublée d'émotion.

Il me fait un petit sourire puis repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Mais je ne le laisserais pas s'échapper, pas après l'avoir chercher partout pendant une bonne semaine. Peu importe ou il ira, je le suivrai.

À une distance de quelques mètres, je calque ses pas. Il se dirige vers un coin du parc que je ne connais pas vraiment. Il va vers la forêt du parc.

Alors que je viens à peine de passé la lisière de la forêt, mon bel inconnu s'arrête et s'assoit sur un roché. C'est alors que je remarque qu'il a emporté sa guitare. Il la sort de son étui et commence à vérifier si elle est accordée. Je vais encore avoir droit de savouré son talent, et foi de Draco Malfoy, je ne laisserai rien me séparé de lui cette fois-ci. Je veux pouvoir pleinement profité de ce moment.

Tout doucement, il commence à jouer. Les notes flottent dans les airs encore un moment puis sa voix se mêle enfin à ce merveilleux ballet. Cette image s'incruste dans ma tête et je veux garder ce souvenir à jamais. Les arbres qui l'entour, le doux son du ruisseau non loin, le vent tiède et humide de juin, ajoute une touche saisissante à ce tableau.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pieds commence a me transporté vers lui. Sans bruit, je m'assois dans l'herbe à quelque pas de lui. C'est une première ! Draco Malfoy qui ose se salir en s'assoyant dans l'herbe. Mais c'est pour une bonne cause et pour dire vrai, je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir le revoir que je ne préoccupe pas vraiment de l'endroit ou j'ai bien pu m'asseoir.

_I can't believe what is in front of me  
The water's rising up to my knees  
And I can't figure out  
How the hell I wound up here_

Il plante ces yeux dans les miens. J'en frissonne, je ne croyais pas qu'il m'avait aperçu, concentré qu'il étais dans sa chanson.

_  
Everything seemed okay when I started out the other day  
Then the rain came pouring down  
And now I'm drowning in my fears  
And as I watch the setting sun  
I wonder if I'm the only one_

J'adore sa voix. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il y a grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien, que je n'aime pas de lui. Oh peut-être cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair bien encombrante sur son front. Absurdement, je me demande comment il a pu se faire cette blessure. Sa y est, je divague encore. Je me concentre à nouveau sur mon apollon.

La façon qu'il joue de la guitare est tout simplement charmante. Il se balance au rythme de la musique et je ne doute pas un instant qu'il 'vit' ce morceau. Je le vois froncer les sourcil durant un certain couplet. Cette chanson doit avoir une importance pour lui.

Puis, la chanson fini et avec elle la voix s'éteint.

Soudainement, je me rappelle que cela fait près de quatre heures que je suis parti de chez moi. J'ai laissé maman seule. Je suis ignoble ! Pauvre petite maman toute seule a la maison, elle doit s'inquiéter de mon long départ. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois rentrer à la maison.

Sans perde de temps, je me lève, enlève les brin de gazon de sur mon pantalon et commence a sortir de cette forêt.

Mais a peine ai-je fais un pas qu'une main me tien l'avant-bras. Je me retourne et croise un regard vert. Son regard.

-Mon nom est Harry, me dit le jeune homme.

J'en suis tout chamboulé. Il ma parlé !

-Moi…Moi c'est Draco, Draco Malfoy, lui répond dis-je.

Ce que je peu avoir l'air stupide à le regarder bêtement et de bégayer comme je viens de le faire. Il n'a pas l'air d'en prendre compte puisse qu'il me sourit et lâche mon bras.

Je le regarde à mon tour et lui souris amicalement. Il sera le premier à voir un de mes sourires sincères. Je les gardes généralement pour maman ou alors blaise, mon meilleur ami. Cela me fait du bien et je me rappelle que je dois le quitter alors je me remets à marcher sans un regard en arrière, même si la tentation est forte.

De toute manière, je sais maintenant que je vais le revoir demain. J'en ai la conviction.

------

Et puis ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Oh et je voulais vous dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise par vos rewiews, surtout que je ne m'attendais pas a en avoir autant !

Oh et aussi, avant que j'oubli, les mot en anglais étais encore les parole d'une chanson de Teddy Geiger et le nom est 'These Wall'

Alors trêve de bavardage, place aux réponses des rewiews !

Kikai Tenshi : j'en suis vraiment touché ! Merci beaucoup et continu a me lire ;)

Drudrue : Alors la je dois te dire que ta rewiew ma énormément touché. Je suis désolé pour ce que ton cousin, j'espère qu'il va bien tout de même, une épreuve comme ça est dur a passé. Sinon je suis bien heureuse de t'avoir fait 'verser une petite larme'. C'est dire que mon histoire doit être touchante lol sinon bah merci pour ta rewiew !

JessyMP : J'ai fait assez vite tu trouve pas pour la suite ? Lol Sinon bah moi si je trouve que la fic fait un peu mélancolique et c un peu le but rechercher hé hé. Continu à lire hein ? Lol

yué : Je croit pas m'arrêter en plein milieu puisse que pour l'instant j'ai plein d'idées en tête. Je suis contente que tu ai aimer le 1er chapitre, dit moi ce que tu pense du deuxième ;)

sista malefoy : merci pour ta rewiew ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé.

Labellelunesanguinaire : marant ton nick loll bah la voila la suite !

Ange-Jedudsor : Hé ! Voir que tu ma laisser une rewiew ! Pi comment tu la trouver la suite ? Pi eille, je t'enmerde toujours pour le câlin de Hugo hein ! Mais oubli pas, y change d'école Mouahaha !

Lilounatic : À ce que je vois, plusieurs trouve que le début est magique lol. Et bah merci pour ta rewiew, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre !

Egwene Al' Vere : Ton vote a été prit en compte puisse que la voila la suite ;) merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew. La suite est venue assé vite à ton goût ? Lol

Bon et bien, a la prochaine ! Je sais pas quand mais le plus tôt possible ;)  
_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.k. Rowling

Malgré tout

Chapitre 3

C'est tellement ridicule que s'en ai risible. Même Blaise se moque de moi depuis tout à l'heure.

-Même Pansy prend moins de temps que toi à se préparé Draco. Je ne crois pas que ta tante Bellatrix va vraiment porter attention au linge que tu portes. Surtout pas à l'odeur de ton parfum… me nargue t-il avec un sourire lorsqu'il me vois en effet me mettre de mon parfum.

En fait, je ne vais pas du tout voir ma tante. Premièrement, elle est en Espagne en ce moment même et deuxièmement, bien que j'aime bien être présentable devant ma famille, je n'aurais pas fait autant d'effort pour ma tenue.

Non, la vraie raison est que je vais surment revoir _Harry_ aujourd'hui et je que veux être à mon meilleur. J'ai l'air d'une stupide collégienne mais que voulez vous, c'est plus fort que moi, je veux lui plaire. De plus, rien me garantie que je vais le revoir mais une petite voix me dit de suivre mon instinct et se dernier me dit que je vais revoir mon ange.

Je commence à avoir trop de voix intérieure pour ma propre santé mentale…

-Pansy ! Voyons Blaise, comment peu tu me comparé a cette pimbêche ! M'exclamais-je outrée.

-Je te ferais remarqué, cher petit Dragon, que Pansy était ta fiancé jusqu'à se que ton père meurt… je…je veux dire… je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas… bégaya t-il en remarquant son erreur.

-Non c'est correct… et ne m'appelle plus 'petit Dragon' je te l'ai dit assez souvent, je hait se surnom… lui dis-je brusquement pour changé de sujet.

La mort de mon père est un sujet que nous évitons généralement. Blaise sait à quel point sa mort m'a touché puisse qu'il a été le seul à me voir pleurer le soir de sa mort. Puis comme tout meilleur ami se devrait d'agir, il m'avait prit dans ses bras, m'avait laisser déversé ma peine sur lui et était resté toute la nuit avec moi pour m'aider à surmonté mon chagrin. Je l'adore mon meilleur ami.

Puis soudain, la voix de ma mère nous parvient du premier.

-Blaise ! Ton père est arrivé ! Ne le fait pas attendre ! nous crie t-elle.

Pour rien au monde Blaise ne ferait attendre son père. C'est une des choses que j'ai vite apprit avec mon ami. Son père n'est pas patient du tout. Je ne compte plus les fois ou mon ami a pu recevoir des raclées de son père alcoolique. Je le hait pour tout se qu'il peu lui faire subir mais Blaise m'assure toujours qu'il préfère se faire battre que de s'enfuir et laisser sa mère avec ce dégénéré. Je le comprends mais je déteste tout de même son père, si ce n'est plus.

Alors qu'il sort de ma chambre à toute vitesse et qu'il emprunte l'escalier pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, il me lance un 'bonne chance !' précipité. Puis il sort de la maison et j'attend la portière se fermer et la voiture partir en trombe. Il est parti.

Je fini de me préparé puis je descend à la cuisine avisé ma mère de ma sortie, désormais quotidienne.

-Mon dieu ! As-tu un rendez-vous galant cette après-midi Draco chérie ? Me demande t-elle surprise de me voir ainsi habillé.

Je croyais que Blaise riait de moi tantôt, je ne croyais pas qu'il était sérieux. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'en avoir fait tant pourtant. Ils doivent être trop habituer de me voir dans mon éternelle chandail gris foncé en cashmere et mon pantalon noir.

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire un peu changement. J'ai mit une chemise de soie blanche, un pantalon gris et un collier donc le pendentif est en fait un dragon fait d'or blanc. Bon… peut-être que le collier était de trop… ?

J'ai envie de courir au deuxième, me changer et cacher mon désarroi. Maman doit l'avoir remarqué puisse qu'elle s'avance vers moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

-Je ne disais pas sa pour rire de toi Draco, loin de là. Je te trouve vraiment beau, je te le jure. Quoi que même en vielle guenille tu serais surment aussi charmant et magnifique. C'est juste que depuis… que cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu t'habiller de la sorte, me dit-elle doucement.

-C'est correct… et non je n'ai pas rendez-vous mais je doit te laisser, je venais justement te dire que j'allais sortir prendre l'air… lui répond dis-je.

Elle comprend. Elle sais, d'une certaine façon, que chaque jour je sort pour une quelconque raison et que je préfère ne rien dire. Et elle a l'amabilité de rien me demander sur l'endroit ou je vais. Je l'aime tant.

Je lui donne un bisou sur la joue puis je quitte le manoir.

J'ai hâte de le revoir. Je n'ai rêvé que de lui toute la nuit. Peut-être a-t-il lui aussi rêvé a moi… Et le plus con dans tout sa c'est que je le souhaite vraiment.

'_Mon nom est Harry'_

J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il m'a parlé hier. Et sa voix, diable, j'en ai eu des frissons. Si masculine et si douce a la fois. Un tel mélange ne devrait pas exister.Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir une voix aussi diablement sexy.

Me voila au parc, le même ou j'étais hier après-midi. Si il y a un risque que je le revois alors je crois, inexplicablement, que se sera dans la forêt du parc. Tout comme hier.

Je parcours le chemin qui me reste et entre dans cet endroit magique.

Il n'est pas là. Pas grave, je vais l'attendre.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me dirige vers le petit rocher ou mon ange était assis hier et je ferme les yeux. Tant qu'à attendre, aussi bien me calmer un peu car en ce moment je suis un vrai paquet de nerf ambulant. Je veux tellement le revoir.

On entend encore le petit ruisseau en arrière fond. Une petite brise se lève et glisse sur mon visage, joue dans mes cheveux et s'en va tout doucement. Puis une autre la remplace, plus chaude, à l'odeur musqué.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il est devant moi, son visage a quelques centimètres du mien à me regarder intensément. Il est venu.

-Salut. Tu sais que tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors ? Me dit-il un sourire au bout des lèvres.

Un ange ?

-Je… euh… Bonjour… lui répond dis-je rouge de gène.

Puis il part à rire. Un rire a l'accent musical, douce comme sa voix et je sens que je tombe en amour avec ce rire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'entendre et l'entendre et le réentendre…

-Tu veux aller marcher un peu avec moi ! Lui demandais-je tout à coup.

Il a l'air aussi surpris que moi. Je n'avais pas prévu ce que je viens de dire… c'est sorti tout seul.

-Bien sur ! Me répond t-il joyeusement.

Je me lève, et vais vers le parc. Il me suis.

-Draco, c'est sa ? Me demande t-il en faisant référence à mon nom.

-Ouais

-C'est peu commun comme nom, ça ne veut pas dire Dragon ?

-T'a quelque chose contre mon nom peut-être ? Lui répondis-je brutalement, arrêtant de marcher.

-Je ne voulais pas t'insulté tu sais, c'étais un simple question… laisse tomber, je m'excuse…me dit-il se tournant vers moi quelque peu penaud.

Ce que je peu être stupide. C'est la première fois que l'on se parle pour de vrai et moi je l'envois baladé.

-Non c'est moi qui s'excuse, c'est juste qu'on me fait souvent des commentaires sur mon prénom et je pensais que tu… enfin… désolé.

-Oh d'accord…Ami ? Me demande t-il tout à coup en me tendant une main.

Comme si j'allais refuser !

-Ami, lui répondis-je, lui serrant la main, scellant ce pacte quelque peu étrange.

Après sa voix et son rire, me voila envoûté par la douceur de sa main. Je ne croyais pas qu'un musicien puisse avoir une main aussi douce, quoi que, à bien y penser, il n'y a pas beaucoup de musicien dans mon entourage…

Puis le charme se brise et il me lâche la main.

Je me remets à avancer et il me suit de nouveau.

-Tu sais, en fait, je l'aime bien ton prénom, il est très joli, me confie t-il après quelque seconde de silence.

Vient-il vraiment de dire qu'il aime mon prénom ? Seigneur ! Peut-on mourir de bonheur ?

-Merci…lui répondis-je gêner. Et euh…sa fait longtemps que tu joue de la guitare ? Lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Ouais… sa fait assez longtemps, tellement en fait que je ne me rappelle plus vraiment quand j'ai commencer… je suis peut-être née avec, qui sais, blague t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Surment, avec tout le talent que tu possèdes je n'en douterais même pas. Tu joue tellement bien, et puis tu chante comme un ange, je ne doute pas un instant que tu puisse être né avec une guitare, lui dis-je surpris moi-même par ma propre réponse.

Merde. Pourquoi j'ai dit sa ? Maintenant il va se douter que j'en pince pour lui…

Il a l'air touché par ce que je viens de dire car il s'arrête de marcher.

-…je…merci bégaye t-il.

-Je dois y aller, lui répondis-je après quelques secondes de silence.

Je me sens trop mal à l'aise, je dois m'en aller. Quitter ce regard vert inquisiteur qui me fixe. Je suis certain qu'il se demande mes vrais sentiments envers lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache.

Alors je m'éloigne de lui et part vers le manoir.

-Attend ! Me crie t-il soudainement.

Je me retourne et le regarde.

-Demain, café 'la mélodie', treize heure.

Il veut me revoir demain, un rendez-vous, un vrai. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. J'aurais rendez-vous demain avec Harry !

Je lui souri et il comprend que je serais là.

------

Salut ! Et puis ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Sérieusement je ne voulais pas finir comme ça mais plutôt avec cette phrase :

'Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ! …Blaaaaise !'

Lollll mais je trouvais que sa faisait pas vraiment sérieux… En tout cas… Bon bah place au réponse de rewiew et surtout, hésité pas a m'en envoyer d'autre hein ? Lol

Liloutte : Merci, la voila la suite ;)

Mama : Alors la… Waw ! Si je suis une 'écrivaine de génie' alors toi tu es la plus gentille des rewieweuse que j'ai eu. Je suis vraiment touché. Merci et hésite pas a me dire comme ta trouver ce chapitre hein ;)

JessyMP : il se sont assez parler la ? Lol Merci pour ta rewiew

LabelleRiddlesanguinaire : Merci beaucoup, et ce chapitre comment tu la trouver ?

Drudrue : Si Harry aime aussi Draco ? Alors sa, tu va devoir lire la suite pour le savoir ! Hé hé lol

LightofMoon : Envoûtant ? je croit que tu est la première personne a me dire sa. Mais j'aime bien le concept d'envoûtant… Merci

Yué : En effet, le 'mot oublier' était voulu. J'ai peut-être un style d'écriture étrange mais bon…lol et pour la longueur des chapitre, je doit t'avouer qu'à chaque chapitre j'essai de faire un peu plus long que le dernier donc j'imagine qu'avec le temps le problème sera régler loll Merci pour ta rewiew

Lilounatic : Coucou ? Hahaha ce mot me fait trop marré ! Pourquoi ? C'est une longue histoire loll sinon merci pour ta rewiew. Tu trouves ma fic apaisante ? Cool !

Edwene Al' vere : Ton nick name veut-il dire quelque chose ? Parce que je trouve un peu étrange (et compliqué à écrire lol). Pour ma fic bah j'espère que ta aimer la suite. Merci pour ta rewiew.

Polarisn7 : Merci. Tu as aimer la suite ?

HermigranG : Toi aussi tu aimes Teddy Geiger ? Merci pour ta rewiew

Ange-Jedudsor : Superpotter ? Hahahaha je l'ai trop rit loll Pi la, oui c'est sur qu'il change d'école mouahaha ! Bon y reste encore Charles mais bon… sérieux je trouve que Charles ressemble vraiment a Michel mais bon… c'est cool que tu m'ai laissé une rewiew ! As-tu aimé ce chapitre ? Perso je l'ai trouvé plus humoristique que les autres mais bon…

Kikai Tenshi : Magique est un mot qui revient souvent pour décrire ma fic on dirait… Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai une rewieweuse officielle ! Hé hé .Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ?

Als : Pas compliqué ton nick name lol merci pour ta rewiew.

Bon bah c'est tout. Sinon pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand je vais le publier parce que je viens juste de déménager et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire encore, je vais essayer de faire vite !

Audlydou.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.k. Rowling

Malgré tout

Chapitre 4

Blanc. Tout est inondé de blanc. On dit que le blanc est pur, qu'il signifie la paix et l'espoir. Ici, il n'est que mensonge. Qui aurait idée, en entrant en ce lieu, de croire que le blanc puisse être prometteur de bonheur !

Et ce tic tac, cet assourdissant tic tac. Je ne sais même plus si je l'imagine ou si il est véritablement réel. De toute manière, tout semble si irréaliste.

Je ne veux pas être ici.

-Vous pouvez y aller désormais, son état est stable, me dit une femme tout doucement.

Croit-elle pouvoir partagé mon malheur ? Je la haïs, tous comme je haïs tout de cet endroit.

Je me lève, et me prépare mentalement a se que je vais voir.

Porte 2618.

J'hésite. Je ne veux pas revivre sa.

Quel lâche je fais ! J'ouvre tranquillement la porte, question de me préparer a ce que je vais devoir assumer. Car tout est de ma faute.

Un chuchotement me parvient.

-Draco ?

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas revivre sa. Alors je cours, je cours à en perde haleine. Je sors de ce lieu maudit à tout vitesse. Les gens que je croise me regardent bizarrement mais j'en ai rien à faire, je dois m'en aller. Comme le lâche que je suis.

Je suis désolé maman, si désolé. J'espère que tu comprendras que je ne suis pas prêt.

Je ne suis pas prêt à assumer le fait que ma mère est à l'hôpital. Que si j'aurais été plus présent et plus attentif, j'aurais pu cerner certains petits détails qui l'auraient peut-être mit hors de danger. Mais non, à cause de moi, maman va mourir. Les médecins ne lui donne qu'un an maximum avant de mourir à petit feu du cancer généralisé.

Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout se qui m'arrive ! Pourquoi ma mère doit partir aussi tôt ? Pourquoi la vie m'enlève tout se que j'aurais de plus cher ? Pourquoi s'acharne t-elle a un tel point sur ma famille ?

J'arrête ma course effrénée et je réalise que je suis dans un parc, dans _le _parc. Tout me ramène dans se foutu parc. Est-ce parce que je déborde trop d'amour envers Harry que la vie veut m'enlever toute autre trace de bonheur ?

Harry…

Harry ! Mais que fait-il ici, à marcher vers moi de cette façon si …brutale ?

Oh merde.

J'ai complètement oublié notre rendez-vous, notre premier rendez-vous.

-Ah tes là toi ! Me dit-il avec colère lorsqu'il arrive enfin devant moi.

-Je…

-Pas de 'je' ! JE t'attends depuis trois heures au café, tu me pose un lapin puis tu oses venir ici ! Dans MON parc ! Je veux une explication !

Je le regarde et, sans pouvoir me contrôler, je tombe à genoux sur le gazon. Puis, quelques larmes franchissent la barrière de mes paupières closes et se fraie un chemin sur mes joues. Je suis pitoyable.

Alors que j'imagine dans ma tête le sourire moqueur d'Harry vis-à-vis cette stupide faiblesse, une main me frotte doucement le dos.

-Chut… Je m'excuse Draco… Je ne voulais pas…

Puis, timidement, ces bras enserrent mes épaules. Je me colle a son torse et sa poigne se fait plus forte et je sent qu'il ma pardonner, que malgré le fait que l'on ne se connais pas depuis longtemps, qu'il est un vrai ami, que tout comme Blaise l'a fait a la mort de papa, qu'il peu partager mon chagrin.

Alors, secouer de sanglot, je me cache la figure dans son cou et m'agrippe, comme à une bouée de secours, à son chandail.

-Je suis là… Ne t'inquiète pas… Chut… Je m'excuse… Je m'excuse, me chuchote t-il à l'oreille pour me calmer.

Doucement, il me réconforte en me balançant de façon à me calmer.

Un ange passe, puis deux. Je reste longtemps dans ses bras. Si longtemps que je fini par m'endormir, exténué par tout ses événements.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'ai pu dormir mais je sais qu'à mon réveil j'étais coucher sur un banc, ma tête sur les genoux d'Harry, et la main de ce dernier dans mes cheveux.

Je me sent si bien, si en sécurité, que je voudrais rester éternellement sur ce banc, la main d'Harry se baladant dans mes cheveux. Mais je lui doit des explications. Alors, ravalant ma tristesse, je me lève lentement et m'assis au coté de mon ange qui me regarde suspicieux.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demande t-il enfin.

-Sincèrement ? Mal, très mal.

-Et j'imagine que la raison de ton absence a notre rendez-vous à un quelconque rapport dans cette histoire ?

-Je… en effet.

Par contre je ne crois pas être prêt à aborder le sujet.

-Tu sais que tu peu me parler Draco ? Je sais que sa ne fait que quelque jour que l'on se connaît mais je veux que tu ai confiance en moi, je te promet de faire mon mieux pour t'aider.

Comment refuser de tout lui expliquer après sa ?

Alors, du mieux que je peux, je lui dis tout. Tout sur la mort de papa et celle, future, de maman. Je lui raconte le sentiment de culpabilité qui ma habité pendant des semaine après le départ de mon père et de tout se que cela a pu provoquer chez ma mère adoré. Puis j'en viens au fait que maman va aussi mourir, qu'elle va me quitter, comme papa.

Pendant tout mon récit, Harry m'écoute, ne pose aucune question. Je vois de la compassion dans son regard lorsque je parle de mon père puis finalement cette compassion laisse place à un autre sentiment, la détermination.

-Je sais désormais par ou tu passe, et croit moi Draco, je ne te laisserais pas dépérir de la sorte. La mort d'un être cher est très difficile a surmonté, j'en suis conscient, mais pas impossible. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour t'aider.

Je suis vraiment touché, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Alors je le prend dans mes bras et le sert fort contre mon cœur. Je me fiche du fait qu'il peu y voir la mon attachement envers lui, je n'avais pas d'autre moyen pour le remercier.

Il a l'air surpris sur le coup mais il fini par me serer lui aussi dans ses bras.

Quel portrait fait-on ! Un beau brun, légèrement musclé, serrant dans ses bras un grand blond élancé. On peu plus et on me prendrais pour une demoiselle en détresse secourut par son chevalier a la monture blanche… quoique je vois plus Harry avec un cheval noir, fougueux comme lui. Non mais de quoi je parle ! Foutu divagation.

Puis notre accolade prend fin et nous nous regardons en silence.

-Tu savais qu'il n'y a pas juste le pelage du tigre qui est rayé ? Sa peau entière l'est aussi, me dit soudainement Harry tout sérieusement.

-Hein ?

-C'étais juste pour changé l'atmosphère…

Pour changer, il l'a changé !

Nous partons à rire tout les deux, si fort, qu'après quelques minutes de ce traitement, mes côtes me font mal. Puis, tranquillement, nos rires s'éteignent.

-Tu sais, on était sensé avoir rendez-vous aujourd'hui… sa te dirais d'y aller maintenant ? Lui demandais-je, souhaitant qu'il accepte.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Draco, mais je croit qu'à cet heure, le café doit être fermer.

Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'en effet, il est déjà vingt heures et quelques poussières. Merde.

-Sa te dirais d'aller au cinéma à la place ? Me demande t-il d'un air gêner.

Ce qu'il peu être mignon avec les joue légèrement rouge ! Ca y est, voilà une autre chose à mettre sur la liste des choses que j'aime chez lui. Décidément, je devrait plutôt en faire une de se que je n'aime pas car celle des chose que j'aime devient trop longue… a moins que j'en fasse un roman. Je me demande la face qu'aurais Harry s'il saurait que je note intérieurement tout ses petit fait et geste que j'aime de lui… Je divague encore ! Merde.

-Bien sur, lui répondis-je finalement.

Le rouge part de ses joues aussi subitement qu'il est apparut et Harry me sourit joyeusement.

-Cool ! Il y a un cinéma à deux minutes d'ici, il va falloir se dépêcher, les prochaines représentations vont débuter d'un instant à l'autre.

J'acquiesce de la tête et suit Harry qui, enjoué, est déjà partit vers le cinéma.

Je sens que cette soirée va être magnifique.

Ce soir, malgré le fait que ma mère est a l'hôpital, que je devrait être à ses cotés mais que je suis trop faible pour sa et que je m'inquiète terriblement pour elle, je décide de vivre, de passer une soirée extraordinaire. Grâce a Harry, mon ange.

------

Bon premièrement, désolé j'ai prit du temps à mettre ce chapitre. En fait je n'ai pas vraiment de raison… Il y a le fais que je travail cinq jour sur sept mais aussi la fainéantise… m'enfin bon… J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Merci pour toute vos rewiews pour le chapitre 3 et n'arrêter pas de me donner vos opinion hein ! Lol. Place aux réponses des rewiews !

JessyMP : merci pour ta rewiew :D

Drudrue : Pour le père a blaise, va falloir que tu lise pour le savoir héhé. Je suis contente que t'ai aimer le dernier chapitre, comment as-tu trouver celui-ci ?

Egwene Al' Vere : Ton nom est donc le nom d'un personnage ? C'est cool. Tu peu me faire un résumé dudit livre ? J'adore lire donc… Sinon pour le rendez-vous, pas trop déçu ? Lol. Merci pour ta rewiew !

miniblonde07 : Merci pour ta rewiew.

Kikai Tenshi : Ouais j'ai de la misère à faire des longs chapitres… mais j'essai de m'améliorer :D Sinon j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

Ange-jedudsor : Hey ! J'ai pensé a toi un moment donné dans ce chapitre. Il y a une phrase ou j'ai écrit 'lui' et j'avais le goût de mettre entre parenthèse 'louis ?' LOL hahahaha. Merci pour ta rewiew pi dit moi ce que ta pensé de ce chapitre (si tu me lis encore… sinon bah je parle dans le vide la donc je vais arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi… Lol).

als : Enfin un nick name facile a écrire ! J'ai de la misère avec tout ces nom compliqué ! Lol. Merci pour ta rewiew.

Lilounatic : Pour l'age d'Harry et Draco, en effet, je ne l'ai pas vraiment dit mais a partir d'un moment dans l'histoire, je vais le précisé. Je ne voyais pas trop l'importance a le spécifié dans un phrase comme 'un adolescent de tel age sur un banc'… m'enfin, tu va le savoir graduellement. Pour Dray qui s'angoisse, bin j'aime bien l'imaginer comme sa, totalement a l'inverse de comment il est dans tout les autre fic. Bon bah je crois que c'est tout ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Oh en passant, que veut dire 'balo' ? Je suis québécoise et je n'ai rien compris a cet expression lol.

labelleRiddlesanguinaire : Toi aussi bonne vacance :D Au juste, tu me dit sa comme sa ou parce que tu part en vacance a quelque part ? Merci pour ta rewiew.

J'espere que vous avez aimer ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est un peu court mais j'essayerais de faire plus long la prochaine fois. Laissez moi une rewiew !

Audlydou.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.k. Rowling

Malgré tout

Chapitre 5

La sonnerie du téléphone me réveille. Mais qui aurais le culot de me réveiller à cette heure ! Il n'est qu'onze heures ! Bon d'accord… Plusieurs personnes sont réveillées à cette heure de la journée mais pas moi. Cette personne doit être vraiment stupide pour vouloir se frotter à un Draco-non-matinal-et-marabout. D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas 'ne réveiller pas un dragon qui dort ?'.

Trêve de bavardage, voyons voir qui a osé m'appeler à cette heure.

-Salut ! Je ne te dérangeais pas j'espère ? Parce que tu sais, si c'est le cas je m'excuse. Je ne savais pas a quel heure tu te réveillais et puis on avais prévu faire de quoi aujourd'hui ensemble donc je me suis permit de t'appeler pareil mais tu sais, si je te dérange, ta juste a me le dire, je rappellerais plus tard. À moins que tu préfères ne pas me voir aujourd'hui ? On peu toujours fai…

Harry !

Comment a-t-il eu mon numéro !

Ah oui c'est vrai, je lui ai donner hier soir à la fin de la soirée.Une soirée merveilleuse, à vrai dire. J'ai tellement eu de plaisir en sa compagnie !

Nous sommes arrivé pile à l'heure pour la dernière projection d'un film américain. Film d'ailleurs assez ennuyant. Mais Harry a eu une idée pour le rendre amusant. J'étais scandalisé.

Il s'est levé en plein cinéma et a commencé à imiter les acteurs du film en rajoutant des phrases de son cru. Il a modifié une simple conversation téléphonique entre deux adolescentes en un complot de la mafia pour tuer un lama assoiffé de sang. Il se prenait tellement dans son jeux, il avait l'air si sérieux dans son rôle tout inventé, que je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui.

Puis alors que je m'écroulais de rire, il m'a pris la main pour me mettre debout puis, m'a subtilement fait entrer dans son manège. Ont s'est amusés comme des fous.

Les spectateurs, au début fâchés, ont vite changés de comportement en nous applaudissant chaudement et riant avec nous de nos mimiques stupides. Je croit qu'ils devaient trouver se film aussi fastidieux que nous.

Puis, hilare, nous avons quitté le cinéma avant même que le film ne finisse.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais ri autant de toute ma vie.

Pouffant de rire, nous nous sommes dirigé vers le parc. Vers _notre_ parc. Nos pas nous ont menés vers le petit pont qui surplombe la ravissante rivière du parc. Le spectacle étais tout simplement magnifique.

L'eau circulait tranquillement en émettant un petit clapotis soporifique. La lune, disque complet et fièrement élevé dans le ciel, éclairait le parc de sa splendeur.

C'était un de ses moments magiques où vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous sentir bien et où vous avez besoin de vous rapprocher de la personne à vos cotés.

Comme si cela étais tout a fait normal vu le spectacle que la nature nous offrait, nos mains se sont rapprochées, se sont frôlées puis se sont serrées, encadrant parfaitement avec l'autre. C'était comme avoir essayé plusieurs clés pour ouvrir une serrure et finalement être tombé sur la bonne. C'était magique.

Puis, quelqu'un me fonça dedans et je tombai parterre.

Le charme était brisé par cet inconnu. Inconnu qui m'aida a me relever prestement puis reparti à la course vers le sous-bois.

Intrigué et d'un même pas, nous l'avons suivit, Harry et moi. Quel ne fût pas notre surprise de constater, une fois dans l'enceinte de la petite forêt, qu'il s'y déroulais un petit spectacle.

En effet, un jeune homme de notre age était assis sur un tronc abattu et, sa guitare en main, chantait et s'accompagnait avec son instrument devant une foule d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Un regard en oblique vers Harry me fit remarquer que ce dernier le regardait avec envi et respect. Quelque chose me tracassais dans se regard, je ne saurais pas dire quoi, mais cela me troubla l'instant de quelque seconde.

Puis, reprenant mes esprits, je marchai vers une autre branche d'arbre pour m'y asseoir. Harry

, qui me suivais, s'assit à mes cotés.

Le jeune homme, qui s'appelait Adam à en croire les cris de cette mini foule, avait une voix merveilleuse. Pas comme celle Harry, celle d'Adam étant légèrement plus grave et un peu rauque. Mais il jouait aussi bien de la guitare que mon ange.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah _

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

J'ai toujours adoré cette chanson. Je me mis à fredonner les paroles. Harry tourna son regard vers moi et me fit un petit sourire avant de se mettre chanter lui aussi.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide _

La foule s'étais calmer et étais, pour la plupart, assit par terre ou comme nous, sur des branche disposé en cercle, Adam étant sur l'un d'elle, face à nous. Quelques couples dansaient ici là, au milieu du cercle que formais les branche. C'était mignon.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind _

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collideDon't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

La douce mélodie de la chanson eu raison de moi et je commença à somnoler. Mes paroles se firent de plus en plus silencieuses, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide _

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

Je n'eu pas conscience de m'endormir mais je sombra pourtant dans la quiétude du sommeil.

Ce fut Harry qui me réveilla en me secouant gentiment l'épaule. Je m'éveillai tranquillement.

-Tu sais Draco, je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Il est près d'une heure du matin.

-Quoi ? Mais merde, combien de temps j'ai bien pu dormir ! Pensais-je a voix haute sans m'en rendre compte.

-Une heure… et sincèrement, je commençais a avoir l'épaule en compote, me dit-il amusé.

C'est à cet instant que je remarquai que j'étais confortablement affalé sur Harry, ma tête sur son épaule et mon corps compresser sur le sien. Malaise.

-Je… je m'excuse, lui répondis-je gêné tout en me relevant du mieux que je le pouvais, courbaturé comme je l'étais.

Un rire fusa de sa bouche et il me regarda me mettre debout, face à lui.

-Je… je crois que je vais y aller, lui dis-je toujours avec cette petite teinte rouge sur mes joue diaphane.

Je hais rougir.

Il cessa de rire, redevint tout a coup sérieux et se releva d'un coup.

-Je te raccompagne alors. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres seul chez toi à cette heure de la nuit.

Me prend t-il pour une demoiselle en détresse ou quoi ? Bon ok je suis loin d'égaler sa stature et j'ai plutôt l'air efféminer mais de la à croire que je ne saurai pas me défendre si le danger se présente… !

-Je suis capable de me défendre seul tu saura ! Lui ai-je dit outrer.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser Draco c'est juste que… je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive…et puis… j'aurais aimer passé encore quelque temps avec toi pour discuter… ma t-il répondu penaud.

La, j'en étais carrément boucher.

-Oh… d'accord… Euh… suis moi alors, c'est par là, lui répondis-je faisant un geste vague de la main vers l'est.

Un sourire se recomposa sur son visage et nous nous mit en chemin vers le manoir.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant au juste ? Lui demandais-je brisant le silence.

-Euh… et bien… tu te rappelle l'autre jour lorsque je t'ai dit que tu ressemblais à un ange quand tu dort ?

Et comment que je m'en rappelais ! Je crois que s'étais un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie !

-Oui, lui répondis-je, le regard dans le vague.

-Et bien, je me suis trompé.

Nous avions arrêté de marcher et je me suis tourné vers lui. Que voulait-il dire ?

-Tu ne ressembles pas à un ange. Tu ressembles à quelque chose donc je n'ai pas les mots pour le décrire… Tu donne l'envie que l'on te protège, tu donne l'illusion d'être un enfant perdu dans un monde trop méchant pour lui mais surtout… tu est adorable quand tu dort, me dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Wow.

-Je… merci… lui ai-je répondu tout a coup très gêner.

-Excuse moi si mes parole t'on choqué, je suis quelqu'un d'assez direct…

Pour être direct, il l'est !

-Tu ne me choques pas du tout, j'aime que les gens soient sincères envers moi. On ma caché trop de chose dans ma vie, lui ai-je répondu avec un petit sourire reconnaissant.

Puis nous avons recommencer a marcher, moi heureux, lui pensif. J'avais de quoi l'être d'ailleurs ! La soirée avait été magnifique, Harry m'avait dit que j'étais adorable quand je dormais et en plus, j'étais encore en sa compagnie. J'aurais voulu que la nuit s'éternise à jamais et qu'il ne parte pas.

-Draco ? Me demanda tout à coup Harry, brisant de nouveau le silence.

-Oui ? Lui ai-je répondu tournant mon regard vers lui.

-Qu'as-tu prévu de faire demain ?

-Euh je l'ignore… surment rien de spécial… pourquoi ?

Voulait-il me revoir ? J'en priai les cieux pour que ce soit cela, j'en priai même les enfers.

-J'aimerais te revoir, m'a-t-il dit de but en blanc.

Merci sois-tu divinité qui m'ai écoutée !

Nous étions rendu devant le manoir.

-Donne moi ta main, lui ai-je dit.

Harry darda un regard interrogateur sur moi mais fit tout de même se que je lui demandais. D'une main, je me saisis de sa main tendue vers moi et de l'autre, je cherchai mon stylo, que je traînais toujours avec moi. Je le trouvai dans la poche droite avant de mon pantalon.

Pendant ce temps, je profitai du moment pour savourer ta texture de la peau d'Harry. Elle n'était pas douce à proprement parler. Ces mains, ayant jouée beaucoup de guitare, étaient un peu sec et je pouvais sentir de la corne sur le bout de ses doigts, malgré tout, le dessus de la paume était elle, soyeuse.

Puis, à l'aide mon crayon, je lui écrivis sur la main. Harry me regarda faire, intrigué.

-Voila, c'est mon numéro, appelle moi demain.

-D'accord ! À demain alors, me répondit-il joyeux.

Sur ce il me fit un câlin, qui me sembla trop court, puis parti dans la direction d'où nous venions tout juste d'arriver.

Avait-il vraiment fais tout ce chemin inutile pour moi ? Et que voulais dire cette accolade ?

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui on devait se revoir. Pour aller ou, pour faire quoi, je l'ignore…

Puis une voix me provient et je me rappelle qu'Harry est au bout du fil.

-Draco ? T'es là ?

------

Wow, le chapitre le plus long que j'ai j'aimais écrit ! Loll. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le rendez-vous devrait être dans le prochain chapitre. Je suis désolé du délai incertain entre mes chapitres mais bon, voyez vous, j'écris lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration et parfois, j'en suis à court lol. M'enfin, laisser moi une rewiew pour me dire se que vous en penser de ce chapitre !

Oh et avant que j'oubli, la chanson utilisé pour se chapitre étais 'Collide' de Howie Day.

Réponse au rewiew :

Ange Jedudsor : Ta vu, il se fais encore un câlin ! Loll. Pi Draco a même dormi sur Harry ! Hé t'imagine Louis pi Hugo dans cette scène ? Lolll. J'espère que ta aimer le chapitre :D.

JessyMP : pour Narcissa, on va la revoir mais pas toute suite, Draco a un peu de mal a prendre la nouvelle donc il ira pas toute suite. Pour ce qui est que Harry l'accompagne… tu verras hé hé. J'espère que ta aimer ce chapitre.

LightofMoon : On va connaître Harry de plus en plus au fil des chapitres. Mais puisse qu'il n'ait pas le personnage principale, c'est sur que Draco sera plus mit en avant plan. Merci pour ta rewiew.

Slydawn : Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, sa fais plaisir de voir des nouveau visage lol.

Kattia Black : Ok alors la, j'en suis rester stupéfaite. Tu ma laisser une rewiew a chaque chapitre ! À ta place, j'en aurais juste laissé une au dernier. J'ai vraiment été touché par l'intention. Merci beaucoup. Et merci pour les compliments. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire appart mille merci. N'hésite pas a me donner ton avis sur se chapitre. J'espère que tu la aimé autant que les autres.

maniaco-dépressive : Je trouve aussi qu'Harry a l'âme d'un musicien, d'ailleurs sa ne me dérangerais pas que Rowling prenne mon idée… bon j'arrête lol. Sincèrement je trouve que dans toutes les autres fics sur Harry et Draco, ils ont généralement toujours le même caractère, les mêmes traits etc… alors je voulais les rendre différents. Merci pour ta rewiew. Kikai Tenshi : Lol tu peu reprendre l'idée du tigre mais au moins, écrit que tu a prit l'idée dans ma fic hé hé. Et puis t'a vu ? Ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier ! Je m'améliore lol. Merci pour ta rewiew.

labelleRiddlesanguinaire : J'ai toujours de la misère a écrire ton nick name lol Je dois regarder 2-3 fois si je n'ai pas fais d'erreur a chaque fois hé hé. Merci pour ta rewiew, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

------

Enfin ! Fini ! Lolll Désoler, je suis de nature paresseuse lol et je trouve toujours sa long de répondre au rewiew. Mais n'arrêtez pas de m'en envoyer là ! Lol. Merci pour tout vos commentaire et à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.k. Rowling

Malgré tout

Chapitre 6

-Oui oui je suis la, désolé, répondis-je finalement à Harry.

-Alors pour aujourd'hui, tu veux toujours que l'on se voie ? Me demande t-il.

Comme si j'allais lui dire 'bah en fais j'avais prévu une journée tranquille à la maison à regardé la poussière tomber et compter les brique de ma cheminer de salon'.

-Bien sur !

-D'accord alors prépare toi, je viens te chercher dans un heure.

Ce n'est pas la note de joie que je dénote dans sa voix qui me rend perplexe mais le mystère que sa réponse contient. Où veut-il m'amener ?

Nous raccrochons sur un 'au revoir !'.

Attend... il ne m'a pas dit ou nous devons aller... je ne sais pas quoi mettre moi ! Merde. Blaise !

J'appelle blaise à toute vitesse et lui demande de venir illico, je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'avoir trop exagéré comme l'autre jour. Il accepte. C'est pas comme si sa lui causait un problème, son beau père est parti travailler pour la journée.

Je vais prendre ma douche en quatrième vitesse. Quinze minutes plus tard je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette à l'entour de la taille. Blaise m'attend dans ma chambre.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a beau blond pour que tu oses me déranger de cette manière un dimanche matin ? Me dit mon ami d'un air narquois.

-Premièrement on est l'après midi et non le matin, il est midi et demi, deuxièmement j'ai besoin de ton avis vestimentaire et troisièmement comme je te connais, tu devais sûrement être en train de zapper dans ton salon quand je t'ai appeler alors je ne vois pas trop comment j'ai pu te dérangé, lui répondis-je lui rendant son sourire narquois.

-Mon secret est dévoilé.

Ce n'est pas un secret pour personne, tout le monde sait que Blaise ADORE sa télévision, son rêve en fait est de devenir réalisateur. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà joué dans certaines de ses petites réalisations maison. Il a vraiment du talent. Il sait comment nous mettre à l'aise et nous faire ressentir l'émotion de la pièce à jouer.

-Je veux bien t'aider Draco mais à une seule condition, me dit-il soudainement sérieux.

Je sens que la condition ne va pas vraiment me plaire…

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec toi. Tu n'est plus le même. Habituellement tu ne passe pas plus de trois jour sans voir un de tes amis, tu ne m'appelle plus, tu met Pansy de côté, tu ne sort plus avec nous en boite, tu es réveillé a midi et demi… t'as vraiment changé…

Je savais bien que se moment allais arrivé. Je suis craintif mais je dois tout lui dire, c'est mon meilleur ami, il devrait comprendre.

-D'accord… Alors aussi bien commencé du début : Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Pansy ? Me demande Blaise soudain confus.

-Tu sais Blaise… je me suis fiancé à cette fille seulement pour mon pè… pour faire plaisir à mes parents. Car en fais… la gente féminine ne m'attire pas vraiment.

Sa me gêne de lui avouer sa.

-Et tu crois que je ne le savais pas ? C'est assez évident que tu aimes les mecs Draco ! Tout le monde s'en doute au lycée. Seulement je croyais que Pansy faisais exception dans ton orientation…

De quoi 'c'est assez évident ?!'. J'ai l'air d'une tapette ou quoi ? Non mais ! Si on considère que tout les gars qui prennent une douche plus que deux fois par jour, qui prend soin de leur apparence et de leur alimentation sont homosexuels alors où va le monde !

-Alors tout le monde croit que je suis gay ? Lui dis-je légèrement fâcher contre mon ami.

-En fais il croit tous que tu est Bisexuel, pas Gay, me dit-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

-Je vois…

Son commentaire a pour effet de me calmer un peu.

-Excuse moi Draco mais, est-ce que c'est juste a cause de sa que tu a changé ses derniers temps ? me demande Blaise pour reprendre la conversation.

-Non, bien sur que non…

Comment commencer ?

-Est-ce que sa aurais un quelconque rapport avec un garçon Dray ?

Et voila, mon ami a encore lut en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-…Ouais, lui répondis-je tout a coup le fard au joue, il s'appelle Harry…

Je lui raconte tout, notre rencontre, mes sentiments, mes attentes, je lui raconte même comment j'aime ses mains. Tout y passe. Sauf le parc. Cet endroit nous appartient pour le moment.

Puis j'en viens à ma sortie d'aujourd'hui et au fait que je ne sais absolument pas comment m'habiller. Il sait combien l'apparence est importante pour moi. Le nombre de fois ou j'ai pu l'appeler pour avoir son avis avant une sortie entre copain…

-Je comprend maintenant où tu allais vraiment l'autre jour, me dit-il sournoisement.

Nous choisissons ensemble mes vêtements. Puisse que nous ignorons ou Harry veux m'amener notre choix se fixe sur un bermuda noir et un polo vert qui devrais aller dans toute les situations. Je me demande vraiment ou il va m'amener…

On toque a la porte. Merde.

Je me peigne vite fait et descend les marches de l'escalier du hall à la vitesse de la lumière.

J'ouvre la porte. Harry se tien face a moi, deux casque a la main, un sourire au lèvres.

Diable qu'il est beau.

Blaise arrive a côté de moi et regarde Harry. Puis après deux longues minutes d'inspection il regarde mon brun dans les yeux.

-Prend soins de lui et ramène le en un seul morceau sinon je te butte, peu importe ou tu peu habité beau brun je te trouverais et je te ferais subir le triple de se que tu peu lui avoir infligé alors avise toi pas de lui faire mal. T'as beau avoir une belle petite gueule, je n'hésiterais pas à te la défoncé à coup de poing. Pigé ?

Et voici Blaise avec sa super protection.

-Erm… Harry, Blaise, mon meilleur ami, lui dis-je embarrassé.

Harry dont le regard était auparavant suspicieux quand Blaise lui parlait passa tranquillement à la compréhension. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux lorsque Blaise me fit une accolade avant de partir avec bruit. Il avait emprunté la vielle Volkswagen à sa mère pour venir me voir.

Je ne pris pas vraiment compte de se petit changement d'humeur indistinct et pris le casque que Harry me tendait.

Un casque ?

-On y va en mobylette, répondis Harry à ma question muette.

Quoi !? Et il croit que je vais mettre ce casque affreux ?

-Allez viens je vais te montré comment embarquer puisse qu'à ton expression je doute que tu en ai déjà fais, me dit-il malicieux.

Je parviens finalement a embarqué sur son engin et nous partons vers ce lieu mystérieux dont je n'ai toujours pas le moindre indice. Le vent me dépeigne. Une bosse me fais soudain paniqué et je m'agrippe au torse d'Harry qui avais oublier de me dire comment me tenir sur cette foutu chose. Là si j'ai pas l'air d'une demoiselle en danger…

------

Déjà un an que je n'avais pas écrit ! Je me sent vraiment mal… j'ai même hésité à posté ce chapitre... J'espère que vous allez continuer ou recommencé a lire cette fic gêné Je vais essayer de la continuer quotidiennement, l'inspiration m'a repris

Place aux réponses de rewiews d'un an lol

Ange-jedudsor : Ouin ouin ouin… fais longtemps han ? lol J'sais pas trop quoi tdire, j'espère tu lit encore les fic hp lol pi hey jcheck sa, ta rewiews, a date de quand jtripais sur Oli pi toi sur Hugo... fais un méchant boute han ? loll

Kattia Black : Ton commentaire a beau daté d'un an, il me touche vraiment. J'espère que tu va continuer a lire ma fic

Slydawn : Tu me disais l'an passé que tu aurais de la misère a venir me lire pendant le temps de l'école… j'espère que cette année t'aura pas se problème Merci pour la rewiew

Alexieldimons : Merci pour ta rewiew, continu a me lire han ? lol

JessyMP : Vivement la suite ? Me sent mal la lol tout cas j'espère que tu va lire ce chapitre et que tu va l'aimer autant qu'avant

Shahada : Tu disais que tu avais failli pleurer de frustration en voyais qu'il n'y avais pas de suite… wouha j'imagine pas la…je suis désolé, j'espère que tu a lut ce chapitre et que tu as aimé

Barbotine : Bah la voila la suite hé hé merci pour ta rewiew

labelleriddlesanguinaire : Pas faite de faute la ? lol Merci pour ta rewiew, j'espère que tu va continuer a suivre ma fic

Loveful : bon bon... Quoi te dire… tu sais, c'est surtout grâce a toi que j'ai repris cette fic… j'en avais envie mais je me disais 'après tout se temps... plus personne ne dois porté attention a mon histoire' mais je me suis trompé, merci d'avoir lut et de m'avoir poussé indirectement a reprendre le crayon merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew. Donne moi ton avis pour ce chapitre


End file.
